The Chosen Ones
by ChosenTwo
Summary: The internet chatter of a slayer and a whitelighter witch bring together the two powerful worlds of vampire slayers and Charmed ones. What will happen when a group of vampires and demons want to raise their leader?
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen Ones**

**Chapter 1**

**Internet Chatter**

Lydia Alana Matthews Brody gazed out of the classroom window; her blue eyes glistened lightly in the afternoon sun. Mr. Jenkins continued his lecture to the class on the history of World War two not even realizing half his class were asleep, Lydia sighed it had been along day

" **_Hang in there_**" she told herself "**_Only ten more minutes to go_**" A wrinkled hand slammed down on her desk

" Miss Brody Pay attention I asked you a question When did World War II end?" Mr. Jenkins yelled, the whole class starred

At her

"**_Think Lydia Think_**" she thought " **_Uncle Leo told you this he_**_**said when the War ended THINK**_" Lydia looked down at her book and then it struck her " Was it when Hitler died in 1945?" Lydia asked hesitantly only to get a nod from her teacher

" Very good" he muttered but before Mr. Jenkins could continue to bell went and the class scrambled out of their classroom. Lydia strode up the corridor and came face to face with her cousins Chris and Wyatt

" Hey you guys heading to P3 or back home?" Lydia asked catching her older cousins attention, Wyatt shrugged and stalked of out the door leaving Chris and Lydia alone, Chris turned to his cousin with a smile

" Ill see you at home ok" and then was off in his brothers tracks.

-------------At the Halliwell Manor-------------

Lydia dumped her bag down near the foot of the kitchen table and checked her watch Five minutes until she needed to be in her chat room, Lydia unloaded her laptop from its carry bag and set it up to her mobile on the table ready to begin. Slouching back in her chair Lydia logged into the chat room and waited, after a while a new member joined the chat room

'**Chosenone62: **Hey Lydz' flashed across the screen making Lydia smile

'**WiccaPrincess: **Hey Jasmine how was your day?'

Lydia asked back, somehow Lydia always felt better talking with her internet friend Jasmine there was something about her that just made her seem so normal and care free that always made Lydia smile, Lydia was different from all the other kids at school (aside from her two cousins), Lydia was a Whitelighter Witch, and was the daughter of One of the Charmed Ones the most powerful witches the World has ever seen which in a couple of ways had made Lydia an outcast, her mother (Paige the Youngest of the Charmed Ones) had insisted that Lydia attend a normal school away from Magic so that her life would seem more Normal though she knew that it never would be

'**Chosenone62: **Completely Boring Can I just say that Sunnydale sucks' came Jasmines reply

'**WiccaPrincess: **I know the feeling San Francisco can get pretty boring at times'

Lydia stopped and looked around her something wasn't right, getting up from the table Lydia stepped out into the hallway to see her mother and father coming out of the Magic School gateway, Lydia breathed easily and went back to her conversation

'**Chosenone62: **GUESS WHAT?' came Jasmines words across the pink screen surprising Lydia

' **WiccaPrincess:** what?' Lydia posted back

'**Chosenone62: **Me, my dad and my aunt Buffy are coming to San Francisco dad has a conference to attend and my Aunt wants to go shopping so Dad agreed to take me HOW COOL IS THAT?'

A pairs of footsteps entered the room

" Hey precious" her mother said kissing the top of her brown hair " How was your day?" Lydia shook her mother of

" Fine" she replied and continued back on with her conversation

'**WiccaPrincess: **NO WAY that is so cool we have to meet' Lydia's heart beat a couple of steps faster she was finally going to meet her best friend

'**Chosenone62: **how bout your Aunts club P3 we could meet there?' Kyle Brody's voice came out from the kitchen

" Of the computer now Princess I need to make a phone call". Lydia sighed and typed her final message to Jasmine before clicking off

'**WiccaPrincess:** Sure that would be very cool ill meet you there Wednesday afternoon at 3 I've got to go now see ya' Lydia lowered the computer screen down as her Uncle Leo orbed in.

------------- Manor Conservatory-------------

" So let me get this straight your taking Chris out for some father son bonding time but you don't want Piper to know" Paige re-laid back to Leo after he had told her and Kyle what he wanted to do

" Yes" Leo said calmly back stunning Paige

" Why don't you want to tell Piper?" Kyle asked taking the words right out of his wife's mouth

" Because she wouldn't want Chris to get hurt you know what she's like over protective" Leo replied putting a box of cookies into his pack then turning to face Lydia

" Sorry Lydz, I promise when we get back ill teach you how to heal properly but until then don't go killing anyone while your mother or I aren't around ok" Leo said planting a small kiss on his nieces head before grabbing Chris's hand and orbing out.

Paige sighed and dropped her body into the nearest chair

" Crazy that's what he is when Piper hears what he's done she going to FREAK" Paige muttered through her teeth getting a nod from her husband.

------------- Manor Attic-------------

A bright ray from the sun glittered in a rested softly on top of the Book of Shadows, letting small dust mites float gently in the air around it. The attic door swung open and Lydia strode angrily in, walking over to the book Lydia opened it up to the demon section

" ARGGGGGGGGGH" she screamed and various bits and pieces around the attic began to shatter, Lydia had had an argument with her mother (the usual one of course) about Magic. Paige believed that Lydia should have no part in magic what so ever because then she would be safe, but Lydia on the other hand believed that as the daughter of a Charmed One she deserved to practice Magic just as much as her mother and Aunts. Lydia had always known she was special ever since she had woke one night screaming and the room had been shaking furiously as she slept, her mother said it was nothing but Lydia knew that it wasn't. As she had grown older her powers had increased and soon she was able to orb and Shape Shift (which she inherited from her mother) and after looking in the attic one day for something she lost Lydia came across the Book of Shadows and found out all about her families history. Lydia had confronted her mother and she had told her the truth about who they were though still she never involved her in anything, over the years her mother and father, her Aunts, Uncle Leo and her cousins, Wyatt and Chris, had fought the demons, Warlocks and evil people while she sat at home all alone. Lydia picked up the Book of Shadows and sat herself down on the ground next to its pedestal, she flicked through the pages until she finally found the one where she had left off

" **Into every generation a Slayer is born, One girl in all the World, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the Vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers, she is the Vampire Slayer**" the page read. Lydia sneezed as the dust mites from the Book reached her nose, a little bit behind her a lamp flew against the wall making a loud crash, Lydia looked up not caring that she had broke a lamp, Lydia's powers always grew but her telekinesis was one of the hardest things for her to control. Starring back down at the page Lydia's thoughts stumbled blindly around her head, out there somewhere was a girl who fought Vampires, who had increased knowledge and strength so she could kill them. Suddenly the books pages began to move, Lydia cried out and dropped the book to the ground scared to touch it, Paige and Kyle came running in a minute later to see Lydia standing horrified in front of a wind blown Book of Shadows. Paige looked over the attic to see bits of scattered possessions broken into different bits

" **_Her power is a danger_**" Paige thought to herself "**_The more it grows the more of a threat it is to her_**", Paige rushed forward and scooped up the book that had landed on a page about St Vigeous while Kyle gathered his shocked daughter up in his arms and carried her of to the room which she shared with Chris and Wyatt. An hour later Paige, Kyle and Lydia had retired to the Manor lounge room to watch TV, the event with the Book of Shadows completely forgotten. The front door banged open and Piper and Wyatt arrived home dragging the shopping in behind them

" We're BACK" Piper called in a singsong voice hanging the keys to her SUV up on the hook and handing Wyatt the bag she was carrying " Sweetie would you mind taking these into the kitchen for me I have to talk with Paige and Kyle?" grabbing the bag, Wyatt walked of without an answer keen not to get in the middle of his mothers temper. Piper took a step into the lounge room

" OK where is he?" she asked angrily searching around for Leo " He took Chris didn't he?" she asked again, Paige started to answer then was cut off " He never tells me anything" Piper complained " First becoming an avatar now this God why wont he talk to me?" Lydia took in the scene with her mother and Aunt, slowly she got up and started to make her way out of the room but Piper stopped her

" YOU Lydia Brody are coming with me tomorrow to help out at P3" Piper said giving her niece an angry glare, Lydia sighed then nodded and quickly ran out of the room before another thing could be said. Lydia sat down at the kitchen table and slowly banged her head against the table again and again until Wyatt appeared beside her with a bottle of juice

" Cheer up Lydz" he said handing her the bottle and sitting down beside her " Working with my mum's not that bad you know…." Wyatt continued on but Lydia wasn't listening, she couldn't get her mind of what the Book of Shadows had done and the page it had landed on

" Who's Saint Vigeous?" Lydia asked butting into Wyatt's pep talk, looking up Wyatt scooped a lock of blonde hair from his eyes and hooked it behind his ear

" Saint Vigeous lead a crusade of Vampires at least I think he did" Wyatt's eyebrows suddenly became knitted together in thought. Wyatt grabbed Lydia's hand and orbed them both upstairs to the attic, A few seconds later they stood in front of the Book of Shadows and Wyatt had begun flicking through it incredibly fast

" Saint Paul…. Saint John… Saint Vigious here we are" Wyatt said finally getting to the page about Saint Vigeous " It says here that St Vigeous was the Patron Saint of Vampires and he lead a crusade of them in the First Century of Christ it also says that The Night of Saint Vigeous is a night when the strength and skill of a Vampire's is at its peek and that the Vampires feast on that night though for three days prior they spend chanting and praying to Saint Vigeous their Patron Saint" Wyatt looked up from the Book and starred at his cousin " Lydz what's going on?" Lydia looked down at her feet, she couldn't reply, not until she knew what the book was actually trying to tell her…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: The meeting 

-----At P3-----

"Look Jasmine I don't want you going in there alone. What if this Lydia turns out to be a demon or a vampire or any sort of evil?" Giles said to his daughter

"Dad you promised I could go. And I promised Lydia too." Jasmine siad

"Alright. But Buffy's going with you. I have to get going or else I'm going to miss the conference."

Giles kissed his daughter on the cheek. He turned around to Buffy and gave her a look saying 'Watch her'. The two walked into the club. Jasmine could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She was so nervous about meeting Lydia, but mostly excited. They had been chatting for about six months now and had a lot in common. When they got into P3 it was empty. Then again, it was afternoon and normal people went clubbing at night. _What if she won't show up, _Jasmine thought nervously

"Vampire!" Buffy shouted

Jasmine looked around and saw a vampire aiming an anthamé at her. It missed her. She kicked the demon to the ground got her stake out and aimed at its heart and as she did it was gone in a flash.

"What the hell just happened here!"

Jasmine and Buffy looked up and saw Piper running up to the scene followed by who Jasmine assumed was Lydia.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Piper asked

"I'm Jasmine. I'm suppoed to meet Lydia here." Jasmine replied

-----Somewhere-----

"Sir. One of our allies have just been killed by the slayer."

"I know that already." Zankou said angrily

"What are we going to do?"

"Find a way to get rid of the slayer."

----Halliwell Manor-----

"And this is my room. Sorry about the mess." Lydia said

"That's okay. This isn't messy. My room is chaos and my dad keeps telling me to clean it but...you know..parents." Jasmine said

"Tell me about it."

It was a while later and the two friends were at the manor. Jasmine thought it was great that she finally got to meet Lydia.

"Girls. Come down stairs for a while." Paige called

"That's my mom. Come on. I'll introduce you to everybody." Lydia said

The two walked out of Lydia's room and downstairs, not knowing that this was a start of a great friendship.

-Somewhere----

"I'll get the two of them. I'll get them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**The Truth is revealed **

Lydia and Jasmine arrived quietly in the Manor Conservatory unnoticed by the parents, hiding behind the doorframe the two friends were able to listen to the conversation that was going on between the adults

" You can't expect that vampire attack at P3 to be related to the strange deaths all around San Francisco can you?" Paige said to her sister

" Well Paige I don't really know I mean according to the newspaper these death's were quite strange, and quite obviously supernatural" Phoebe replied back heaving out a sigh and sitting down " Look Paige, I think what you need to do is accept that we need Lydia's help on this she knows so much already we cant expect to let her friend help and not her" Phoebe walked up to her little sister and gave her a hug " I Know you're trying to protect her but she's had enough and with the amount of power that girl contains I expect she's going to blow one way or another why not let her do it to a demon"

Lydia smiled to herself and caught Jasmine's eye, who looked incredibly stunned, inside the conservatory Buffy broke the silence between the sisters

" I don't get this How do you know about demon's and Vampires?" Buffy asked looking genuinely interested.

Piper looked around finally acknowledging The Vampire Slayer's presence

" We're Witches the most powerful Witches on earth called the Charmed Ones" Piper said completely back handing the question, Lydia grabbed Jasmine's hand deciding that it was the best time to go in. Lydia and Jasmine walked into the conservatory to see a strange space between the Charmed Ones and the Vampire Slayer, Jasmine walked over to her Aunt and sat down next to her while Lydia stayed in the middle waiting for her mother or Aunts to speak to her. Next to her sparkles of blue light appeared and formed the shape of Wyatt, Jasmine gasped as Wyatt appeared next to Lydia

" What are the Elder's saying?" Paige asked looking at her nephew with great concern

" Their not talking, they keep saying one of us knows already, Mom what do they mean by that?" Wyatt asked turning towards his mother whose eyebrows were knitted together with concern

" I don't know I really don't know" Piper replied back. Buffy and Jasmine starred amazed at Wyatt, He turned to Lydia and looked his cousin directly in the eye

" This has something to do with that page in the book doesn't it?" he asked, Lydia looked down at her feet feeling unable to answer

" Please darling if you know something do tell us" Phoebe prodded with Paige and Piper nodding in agreement. Lydia turned back towards the group

" Im not exactly sure but I think I know…Yesterday I was in the attic studying the Book of Shadows pages…. I think I was reading one about a Vampire Slayer then the Book suddenly came to life and the pages began to flick and move and it landed on one about Saint Vigeous" Lydia explained, both Jasmine and Buffy gasped leaving the Charmed Ones stunned

" What did Saint Vigeous do?" Kyle asked from his place by the window

" He lead a crusade of Vampires in the First Century of Christ, the people called him The Patron Saint of Vampires apparently of the Night of Saint Vigeous the vampires powers are at its peek" Lydia quietly explained to he mother and Aunts. Wyatt turned back to looked at Lydia

" So your saying all these kills are just so the Vampires can get ready for the Night of Saint Vigeous?"

Lydia looked at her cousin and thought for a minute

_**That could be true, but why would they need so much extra blood in their system just so that they could pray?**_

Lydia shook her head, her beautiful brown curls bobbing up and down on her shoulders

" I believe that the Vampires and Demons are banding together to raise Saint Vigeous from the dead…" Lydia walked over to her laptop that lay on the table where she had left it with the rest of the team following behind

" Three weeks ago the Vatican cemetery was broken into and some bones were stolen" Lydia said typing incredibly fast, on the computer screen a picture of a newspaper article flashed up, Lydia scrolled down until she reached the picture "Apparently this Vigeous guys followers believed he was actually a Saint and buried him in the Vatican cemetery illegally" Lydia turned back around to see the completely stunned faces of the Charmed Ones, Wyatt, Buffy and Jasmine looking completely transfixed on the photo of Saint Vigeous's tomb

" Look at the side of the tomb it says something in Latin **Per valde vox nostrum rector vadum orior oriri ortus iterum ut evinco Electus Ones**" Lydia enlarged the photo and zoomed in of the side of the tomb, Wyatt stepped forward and looked closely at the righting

" I did Latin with Dad but I don't think I can translate that" he stated taking a step back. Lydia looked at her cousin and smiled

" What would you guys do without me? Luckily Im quite fluent in Latin the text says...**With great power our leader shall rise again to defeat the Chosen Ones**". Jasmine looked at Buffy

" What on earth does that mean?" she asked


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**The Chosen Ones Revealed **

Jasmine breathed in and out slowly, She had had way to many shocks today she didn't need any others. Jasmine looked around at her surroundings, She was in a real life Magic School, After the Charmed Ones had found out about the plan to raise Saint Vigeous from the dead they immediately grabbed an old book from their attic and whisked everybody away to Magic School. Jasmine liked the feeling of being inside Magic School, she felt so safe and protected in a way she had never felt before. Jasmine fixed her attention on the book in front of her

'Concentrate you have to find out what's really going on' she thought to herself Jasmine turned the page of the book over and went on reading the next, To her left Lydia sat examining the old book the Charmed Ones had bought and on Lydia's right sat Buffy and Lydia's Aunt Phoebe, they were deep in conversation over the book in front of them. Jasmine studied the text on her page the small title at the top of it caught her attention 

"**Electus Ones oraculum"** she mumbled to herself, Lydia looked up with interest

" What did you say Jas?" she asked shutting the book in front of her

" Ohhh I just said '**Electus Ones oraculum**' that's the title on my page I was just wondering what it ment" Jasmine replied only to see Lydia deep in thought

" It means '**The Chosen Ones Prophecy**' that's what it means…. Guys I think Jasmines found something" Lydia called out making the rest of the group spring to attention and quickly scuttle forward. Jasmine handed the book to Lydia for her to read

"_**A parvulus of Niveus Lux lucis quod A parvulus ut Trucido undead vadum exsisto demise of Vigeous** _that means A child of White Light and A child that Slays undead shall be the demise of Vigeous and this next part is even better…_ **Prognatus sulum parumper voluntas of suus, Luna , parvulus of Niveus Lux lucis quod contactus ut orbis terrarum ultra Vadum addo scientia quod vox**_… That means Born each for a purpose of their own, Moon, The child of White Light and contact to the World beyond shall bring knowledge and power… Hang on there's more_ **Sol solis , parvulus electus perimo Lamia quod filia of Vigilo Vadum addo vires quod virtus**…. _That means Sun, The child chosen to slay Vampires and daughter of Watcher Shall bring strength and courage" Lydia looked up at Jasmine

" Are you thinking what im thinking?" she asked, Jasmine looked Lydia in the eye

" Yeah I think I am If that Prophecy is correct then The Child of White Light and The Child that Slays the undead is US" Jasmine felt her last words stick in her throat a feeling of inpending doom seemed to circle all around her leaving her with no feeling except fear. Jasmine faintly heard Wyatt talking to her

" What sorry?" she said wanting him the repeat it

" I said How do we know that its Lydia in that Prophecy and not Me or Aunty Paige we are both Half Witch Half Whitelighter's or maybe even Chris?" Jasmine stopped and thought for a moment

" For the Child of White Light it talks anyone in general but in the verse about the son it talks in reference to a girl a daughter Im guessing that it's meaning two girls to be the Chosen Ones not a boy and a girl… or two boys and a… You get what I mean" Jasmine stated, She knew in her heart that Lydia was the one Chosen the stand beside her in the fight against Saint Vigeous and she wouldn't rest until everyone knew it.

-------Somewhere Else-------

Zankou paced up and down the length of his chamber

_**What is taking my minions so long? I must know the identity of The Chosen Ones before I can raise my master,**_

Zankou stopped and punched his and through the stonewall making it crumble to pieces

" HURRY UP" he screamed to nobody as if hopping it would make them go faster. His great hearing alerted him to footsteps and he turned to face the door just in time to see his faithful servant Drek come running in

" Great One, the Chosen Ones have been located it is the Slayer's Heir Jasmine Katherine Giles and the Youngest Charmed Ones little girl Lydia Alana Matthews Brody" Drek stammered, Zankou smiled he had finally got his wish he would kill the Chosen Ones before they could interfere with the rising of the great Saint Vigeous

" You have done well Drek, now you must find me seven Darklighters and seven Demons then send them after the Chosen Ones" Zankou ordered to his minion, Drek nodded and hurried out of the room. Zankou picked up his wine glass and lifted it to his lips

_**Goodbye Chosen Ones… But don't worry Your Souls will go to the best course……..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Seven Darklighters for a Whitelighter Witch

Lydia starred out at the street before her, watching the normal families walk up and down and chat to each other. Across the road a new family was moving in and their stuff was being carted this way and that way by the removelists, a boy about Lydia's age sat out on the front lawn gazing straight at her. Lydia could feel his eyes boring into her but she didn't care, from behind her Lydia could hear Jasmine come out of the Manor and sit down next to her

" You thinking?" Jasmine asked breaking the silence that Lydia had been thriving in

" Yeah I just needed some time to come to terms with our Supposed Destiny" Lydia replied in a sort of harsh manor. Jasmine didn't even notice she just snuck closer to Lydia and gave her a comforting hug

" Just so you know your not the only one who has to go through this I have to too you know" Jasmine pointed out starring off at the boy on the front lawn " He's kinda cute" she muttered making Lydia smile

" Yeah he's cute, Jas I know I'm not the only one I know that we will work through this together but I've never fought a demon in my whole entire life, mum has always kept me sheltered from those kind of things…" Lydia turned to face Jasmine " What if I'm not strong enough to face Vigeous?" Lydia finished. Jasmine starred at Lydia and then thought of something

" Remember how the Prophecy said The Child of White Light Shall Bring knowledge and Power… It was for told Lydz You may not have enough power to defeat Vigeous yourself but together we certainly have enough" Lydia smiled once again, Jasmines words really meant something to her she always knew Jasmine was a good friend but now she was her soul sister. Without the Chosen Ones noticing the boy crossed the road heading towards them, as he got near enough his Darklighter crossbow appeared in his hand and he aimed it at Lydia's chest. The poisoned arrow sped silently towards Lydia, turning around as if alerted by the arrows presence Lydia screamed out as she noticed it hurtling towards her, a second before impact a purple force field appeared around Lydia stopping the arrow in its tracks and burning it to a crisp. Jasmine quickly got up and backed towards the house screaming out for help

" Buffy…Wyatt… Please somebody help" and in a second Wyatt was there sprinting down the stairs towards Lydia his own shield popping up as he went, running in front of the Darklighter who was still stunned about what had happened to his arrow Wyatt flung his hands out and the Darklighter blew up. Wyatt turned around and began running back up to Lydia, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and ran inside the manor with Jasmine following close behind as six more Darklighters shimmered in.

---------- **Manor Attic**----------

Lydia, Wyatt and Paige stood hunched over the Book of Shadows desperately searching for a spell to vanquish the Darklighters that were outside their house. Jasmine sat down between Phoebe and Buffy on one of the Attics old couch's, Lydia knew Jasmine's mind was racing and hopefully she could keep her soul sister safe so they could finish their conversation

" Found one!" Wyatt yelled coming to a stop next to a page about how to send away an enemy

" I don't reckon that will work Wyatt try and find another one while I orb to Magic school and see whether they've got anything there" Paige replied and orbed away leaving Wyatt and Lydia looking intently at the book and spotted the Vanquish Evil Beings from a place spell

" How about this Aunt Phoebe I guess we could tweak it a bit" Lydia suggested making her Aunt get up and have a look at the Book

" Yes Im sure It could but then only you and Jasmine could be inside the house Where would the rest of us go and we cant exactly leave you here alone when you cant protect yourself" Phoebe commented. Lydia's eyes flew open and she began to flick again and again until she reached the page she was looking for a page full of protection spells

" Look Aunt Phoebe I've got the Book of Shadows I'll be fine plus I've got a whole page of protection spells here to try so I think we'll be good and you guys can just go to Magic school and I'll call Wyatt or mum if I need you guys but I promise ill be fine". Phoebe eventually gave up and Wyatt transported everyone out of the Manor and into Magic School and Lydia and Jasmine positioned themselves on the Kitchen table starring directly at the door, Lydia flicked her head and the door flew open with six Darklighters running in after it

" **When in the Circle that is home,**

**Safety's gone and evils roam**

**Rid all beings from these walls,**

**Safe sisters Two **

**Now heed our call**" Lydia shouted with Jasmine joining in after awhile, One Darklighter burst into flames but the other five remained laughing

" A mere spell like that one cannot kill us WHITELIGHTER you should know better," One of the Darklighters shouted. Jasmine turned to Lydia and pointed to the page of protection spells in the Book of Shadows

" You think I was finished I haven't even started

**For every witch, in every hour,  
send us now the greatest power.  
Brick and mortar, wood and stone,  
protect our centre, protect our home**" Lydia shouted loudly, she repeated it three times without noticing that the Power the Warren Witches were sending them was levitating them, the darklighters screamed and howled and eventually all burned to death. Lydia slowly drifted to the ground

Im so Tired I don't think I can walk 

Lydia tried to get of the table but she collapsed, Jasmine screamed and screamed for Wyatt and he orbed down right next to her

" What's wrong with Lydia?" Jasmine asked helping Wyatt carry her to the couch, then Jasmine spotted it one of the Darklighters arrows was imbedded in Lydia's side " Help her please… oh Wyatt Please help her" Jasmine cried only to have Wyatt shush her. Wyatt slowly place his hand over the wound, after he had extracted the arrow, and a yellow light began to spread from Wyatt's fingers through Lydia's body and her eyes flickered open

" Did I whip those Darklighters ass's?" Lydia asked weakly trying to move so she could see Jasmine who was smiling

" Yeah you sure did Lydz" Jasmine replied softly giving her soul sister a little hug….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Secrets and tears _

- - - - - - - -

"So what do we do about the girls?" Paige asked

"I don't know. Something has to be done. I mean, if it's their destiny to be brought together then, we're gonna have to deal with it." Buffy said

"They're too young to fight demons. They're only 13." Giles said

"Yeah. But sometimes, there's nothing we can do about it." Piper said

It was later at night and the adults were in the kitchen, talking about what to do about Jasmine and Lydia's destiny. They had sent the girls and Wyatt and Chris to bed a long time ago, but what they didn't know was that Jasmine was hiding upstairs, listening to their conversation.

"There must be some other way of defeating Zankou than having our girls going into it." Kyle said

"Knowing Lydia, she'll be too stubborn to take no for an answer." Paige said

"Same thing with Jasmine." Giles said

"We need to talk to them." Leo said

"Yeah. And I need to talk to the elders first thing in the morning." Paige said

"Uhm, Giles, can I have a word with you?" Buffy asked

"Sure."

Giles and Buffy walked into the living room. Jasmine couldn't really hear what they were saying so she moved a bit further down the stairs, but not so that the others noticed her. Lydia had fallen asleep a while ago, but she couldn't sleep. The thing about Jasmine was that she was a night person, not a morning person and Giles often said that she had to change that because messing with hours could be a disadvantage when it came to facing enemies. Jasmine thought that Giles always treated her as if she wasn't her age and that annoyed her a lot because she considered that since she was thirteen she was old enough to make her own decisions and she also didn't like being told what to do. She was a free spirit and often ran her own raise. Because of that, she didn't really have many friends at school. In fact she didn't have a single one. Although she tried to hide that from Giles so that he didn't have to worry about her.

"Buffy I don't think it's such a good idea." Giles said

"Sooner or later she will have to find out the truth and both you and I know that it's best that the truth comes from you. Not from a demon or someone else." Buffy said

"She's not ready to hear the truth."

"You've said that for thirteen years. You've hidden it from her all her life. What are you gonna do Giles? Wait until she's 25? Believe me, that won't work. Even if you don't want her to get hurt she needs to know."

"You don't understand Buffy."

"Oh I understand perfectly. You're afraid that when she finds out, she'll blame you for it and that she'll never talk to you again. Come on Giles, Jasmine's smarter than that."

"How do I tell someone I've raised up on my own that she's not my child?"

Jasmine blinked when she heard the last word. She couldn't have heard right. No. It must have been something else. Why wouldn't Giles be her father? After all, there were so many things that were similar between them. Sure they argued every once in a while but that was normal.

"You'll figure out a way." Buffy said

_No. It can't be. I must've heard wrong, _Jasmine thought

"I hope she'll take it the right way." Giles said

"She will."

Jasmine felt tears running down her face. Her entire life had been a lie. If Giles wasn't her father, then who was? Why had he hidden it from her for so long? Why hadn't he just told her from the start?

"Jasmine? What are you doing up?"

Jasmine looked at Wyatt who was walking down the stairs. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say because she was in too much shock.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked

"Jasmine? You're…not suppose to be here." Buffy said when she and Giles came out of the living room

"Apparently not." Jasmine said

The thirteen year old girl hurried down the stairs and ran out of the manor. She ignored Giles and Buffy's attempts to call her back. She just wanted to get out of there. She ran and ran….

**TBC…**


End file.
